Soul Society's True Goddess: FullBringer
by SailorStar9
Summary: The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc of the 'Soul Society's True Goddess' fic.
1. A New Appearance! Meet the Gotei 13!

SailorStar9: This is the start of the new arc of this fic. And just in case you people are wondering, it starts towards the end of the The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Prologue: A New Appearance! Meet the Gotei 13!

* * *

"You idiot." Isshin scolded, Ichigo looking at him and Urahara in disbelief, a glowing katana thrust into his chest. "That isn't me. Take a good look. Look at who's holding the sword. You should be able to see her now."

Ichigo turned to see Rukia behind him. "Rukia..." he gaped.

The blade grew brighter as the Lieutenant poured the contained Spirit Power into the former Substitute Shinigami.

"No, that's impossible..." Kūgo was stunned to see Ichigo in his Shinigami uniform after the influx of power.

"Rukia," Ichigo turned to the Lieutenant.

"Yes, it's been awhile, Ichigo." Rukia greeted. "You've become so strong and mature. Not!" she hammered him with a kick. "Crying like a pathetic fool! You turned into a wimp the moment I stopped keeping my eyes on you! Pitiful! Urahara told me about the power of this Tsukishima guy." she returned to the matters at hand. He can write over the past, it is indeed a terrifying power. But so what? No matter how much he changes your past, he cannot change your future. Lost bonds can be forged once again. Am I wrong, Ichigo?"

"Rukia," Ichigo started. "Can I say one thing? He didn't change my past, you know."

"Don't make fun of me with that serious look!" Rukia swiped the glowing sword at him.

"That's dangerous, you idiot!" Ichigo dodged th blade. "Even if it's been a while, that's a pretty harsh reaction!"

"You fool!" Rukia barked. "This sword has no blade!"

"Come to think of it, what is that sword?" Ichigo wondered.

"This is the sword that Urahara prepared for you." Rukia replied. "Thanks to this, I can give you Shinigami powers again."

"Don't be ridiculous." Kūgo scoffed. "Just because he looks like a Shinigami doesn't mean his powers have returned. The reason why Kurosaki was able to become a Shinigami the first time around was because he already had Shinigami powers to begin with. But he no longer has any Shinigami powers. That's because I've taken them from him. He has absolutely nothing. There's no way your Spirit Power alone could bring back his powers."

"You idiot!" Renji snapped. "It's not just Rukia."

A Senkaimon appeared and opened in the sky to reveal the arrival of Tula, Ikkaku, Zaraki, Hitsugaya, Byakuya and Renji.

"Renji..." Ichigo gaped. "Byakuya, Tōshirō, Kenpachi, Ikkaku, Hasu."

"We put all our Spirit Pressure into that sword." Tula smiled at her brother. "Restoring nii-san's Spirit Pressure would be a piece of cake." she turned to the two Fullbringers. "You said your name was Ginjo, right? You only stole the top layer of nii-san's power, which has fused with his Fullbring. That power that comes from within nii-san, is not something that you could ever steal."

"Ichigo!" Rukia barked. "They don't know that this isn't enough to make you give up hope. They don't know what kinds of hopeless situations you've overcome. Show them, Ichigo! Show them that despair isn't enough to stop you."

"Yeah, yeah." Kūgo waved. "That sure is amazing." he attacked. "Things won't be that easy." he declared, Ichigo blocking his blade and the two took the fight to the air.

_He's fast._ The Fullbringer mused. _And his Spirit Pressure has increased as well._ "It seems that your strength has increased. But it's nothing to be surprised about."

Ichigo merely swung his sword and unleashed a massive wave of Spirit Power towards Kūgo and hitting him directly.

"Your Getsuga Tenshō has gotten more powerful." the smoking Kūgo landed on the ground. "But is that all you've got? Guess again! This isn't enough to kill me, Kurosaki."

"You idiot." Ichigo landed behind him. "That wasn't a Getsuga Tenshō. That was the force created from swinging my sword." as dense Spirit Power continued to surround his body, forming a pillar of energy as it peaked.

"What the hell?" Kūgo was shocked. "What the hell is this Spirit Pressure?"

"Getsuga Tenshō!" Ichigo released his attack, so powerful that it cleared the cloudy sky and cut off the top part of the mansion while a shocked Kūgo stood, speechless.

"We're _not_ paying for that." Hasu muttered.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	2. Revival! Substitute Shinigami

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 1 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 1: Revival! Substitute Shinigami･Ichigo Kurosaki!

* * *

"Sorry, I missed." Ichigo apologized. "Next time, I won't."

_Must retreat. _The frightened Ginjo fled. _I've got to retreat and regroup._

Ichigo was immediately behind him, grabbing the former Substitute Shinigami by the shoulder. "You're not getting away." he promised and tossed Ginjo to the ground.

_What incredible power._ Ginjo winced as Ichigo closed in, the two clashing.

Once on the ground, the two took the fight into the forest.

_His physical abilities have become even more powerful. _Ginjo mused, having been pushed back. _Did the Fullbring I gave him increase his innate powers?_

Ichigo was instantly behind him, smacking Ginjo to the ground.

In retaliation, Ginjo released his own Getsuga Tenshō, which Ichigo blocked and countered with his own attack.

"Damn..." Ginjo cursed, barely shielding himself. "It'll take more than that to kill me."

"You feel it, right?" Renji cut in, Ichigo's attack blasting Ginjo off.

"Hasu..." Ichigo turned back. "Rukia... Renji... Byakuya... Kenpachi... Ikkaku... Tōshirō... no that's not all." he corrected. "Hirako... Rangiku... Unohana... Hanatarō... Dad... Urahara... Yoruchi... and even the Old Head Captain..."

"You have all of our powers, Ichigo." Rukia informed.

"I thought transferring your powers to a human was a serious crime." Ichigo reminded.

"We didn't have a choice." Renji retorted. "It's Tula-sama's orders. Nice of her, don't you think?"

"Don't be stupid." Hitsugaya cut in. "It's not the kind of sane decision you'd expect of a leader. The Head Captain would've never agreed to a decision like that in the past. You changed all that, Kurosaki. That power you received is the result of the changes you made to Soul Society in all of your battles."

"What is it?" Ichigo turned to see a towering pillar of power emitting from the ground. "No way..."

"There are two reasons why I decided to restore your Spirit Pressure." Hasu explained. "The first is as we just told you. And the second reason is him. Long before you ever showed up, a man was issued a Combat Pass as a Substitute Shinigami, then relinquished that position and disappeared. The first Substitute Shinigami..." she trained a look at Ginjo. "Ginjo Kūgo."

"The first..." Ichigo echoed. "Substitute Shinigami? What're you talking about? He's..."

"Remember what told you when he first handed you the Combat Pass?" Hasu reminded. "The Substitute Shinigami law was created for him."

"Tula-sama..." Hitsugaya pressed.

"Be that as it may, we'll save the details for later." Hasu went into Commander-in-Chief mode. "Right now, concentrate all of your attention on him."

"You got that right." Ginjo taunted. "You guys would have a problem if he's not focused on me. Thanks, Kurosaki. If I hadn't taken your powers, I'd be dead right now."

_Kisuke, Isshin, the both of you are there, right?_ Tula voiced mentally.

"Right." the two older former Shinigami appeared.

"Take care of Orihime and Sado." Tula requested.

"Of course." Urahara nodded.

* * *

"Whew, thanks goodness." Urahara sighed in relief, having knocked both teens out before Tsukishima could force more altered memories into their heads.

"Hey, no fair." Isshin complained.

"Thanks to you carelessly unsettling them, we were easily able to knock them unconscious." Urahara stated. "Thank you very much." As per Tula's wishes, now Inoue and Sado have been taken out of action. They won't have to suffer anymore. We've already moved the others to a safe place, so you're now able to fight without holding back."

"Kūgo!" Jackie called, the rest of the Fullbringers rushing to the battlefield.

"What?" Giriko blinked. "I knew it. This is unfair. How could you take Ichigo's power all for yourself?"

"Yeah." Yukio agreed. "You promised to share it with all of us."

"Hold on, you guys." Riruka voiced. "I don't really care about having Ichigo's powers."

* * *

"Shut up." Ginjo snorted. "You don't have to remind me about it. I'll give all of you guys a portion of Ichigo's power." and transferred his stolen power into the Fullbringers.

"Aren't you going to share it with Shishigawa?" Tsukishima asked. "It's not nice to leave him out."

"Increasing his power would only cause trouble." Ginjo replied. "When this fight is over, kill him."

"I thought he had an interesting ability though." Tsukishima snorted.

* * *

"Look at him getting carried away." Ikkaku remarked, annoyed by Giriko's boasting.

"Everyone, you know what to do." Tula remarked.

"Roger." the Gotei 13 Shinigami chorused.

* * *

"Ichigo!" Ikkaku barked, stabbing Yukio from behind, Ichigo's attack having been blocked by the gamer's barrier. "At this point, don't go trying to end a fight by striking with the back of your blade." he chided. "Kill them good. You owe these guys that for starting the fight."

Hitsugaya sliced through Yukio's virtual attack before it hit Ikkaku, the gamer vanishing from the 3rd Seat's hand and re-manifesting himself before them.

"Stay sharp, Madarame." the ice wielder warned.

"Not bad." Yukio noted. "Shall I award bonus points?"

"No thanks." Hitsugaya replied.

Ikkaku jumped back to dodge Moe's incoming strike. "Who the hell are you?" he demanded.

Renji was faced off against Jackie, Rukia against Riruka, Zaraki and Byakuya took on Tsukishima and Giriko.

"Looks like they're spread out just right." Yukio remarked. "Well then, I'll assign rooms." and activated his virtual reality.

"Hold on, Kuchiki." Zaraki voiced. "That one looks stronger. Switch with me." his request was blocked off when the walls shut them out.

"Everyone, I'm counting on you." Tula whispered.

* * *

"'Switch because he looks stronger'?" Giriko was offended. "I can't let it go. In other words, I look weak to you?"

"Shut up." Zaraki retorted. "It's boring to cut down small fry."

"You appear to be a muscle-bound idiot." Giriko concluded. People like you need to be crushed by force." with that, he activated his Fullbring, transforming into a mustached version of the Hulk. "What do you think?" the Hulk-ized Fullbringer taunted. "My 'Time Tells No Lies' is also capable of something like this. The simpler the terms of my contract with the Gods of Time, the more powerful it's manifested. My contract right now, is an exceedingly simple 'increase in power'. Right now, I'm more powerful than anyone." his monologue was cut off when Zaraki sliced him neatly into two. "Impossible..." he droned, the two halves splitting.

"See?" Zaraki snorted. "What a bore."

* * *

"That's fast. I _knew _convincing Yama-ji to further Kenpachi's kendo training was a good idea." Tula joked, sensing Zaraki's fight was over. "I see you're looking more like your former self." she looked down at the injured Uryū.

"Shut up." the archer muttered.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	3. Fierce Fight! Shinigami vs XCUTION!

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 2 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 2: Fierce Fight! Shinigami vs. XCUTION!

* * *

"Is this Karakura Town?" Ichigo wondered as the town's scenery manifested.

"Cool huh?" Ginjo remarked. "I chose an environment you're used to fighting in. Aren't you happy? You can fight me one-on-one."

"Sorry, but it's two against one." Uryū corrected.

"Ishida, what about your injuries?" Ichigo wondered.

"Hasu healed me." Uryū replied "It was just first aid though. Kurosaki, I have to apologize to you. Right after we returned from saving Kuchiki from Soul Society, you told us about the Combat Pass. That's when I got the idea that a Substitute Shinigami must have existed before you. And that he probably went missing. If he was alive, Hasu would have let you know. If he was dead, she would have told you why. But the fact that she did neither means that even Soul Society probably didn't know. I should have told you this when I first thought of it."

"Ishida..." Ichigo muttered. "Take this!" he hammered the archer a kick to the butt.

"What the hell, Kurosaki?" Uryū demanded.

"Who cares?" Ichigo retorted. "Stop dwelling on things that are over. Idiot."

"Like you don't dwell on things, nii-san." Hasu joked.

"Did you say something?" Ichigo cast a look at his sister.

"Nope." Hasu's mocking grin was threatening to break.

"Let's do this." Ichigo went back to the fight. "Don't get in my way."

* * *

"Aw man." Zaraki complained, released from Yukio's illusion. "Nobody's out yet? Taking their sweet time, I've got nothing to do. This is boring. I'm going home."

"No!" Yachiru objected from his shoulder. "We made a promise that we'd come and leave together. If you leave early, the grandpa is going to be angry with you again, Kenny."

"That hurts." Zaraki retorted. "Don't pull my ear."

* * *

_I don't know how he did it._ Hitsugaya mused, running through the corridor. _But he used his power to trap me in some strange place._ Before turning to slice apart two missiles heading towards him.

"Where are you swinging?" Yukio mocked, appearing on a screen after Hitsugaya froze the side door. "Are you really trying your best to find me? Or can you not power up if you don't hear something like 'Or the girls dies'?"

"Looks like I got stuck with the annoying guy." Hitsugaya sighed after Yukio went off-line.

* * *

"Where are you?" Rukia demanded, faced with numerous fluffy plush toys and sugary treats. "Show yourself. Don't think you can tempt me with these things!" she shouted, held in place by the plush toys.

"This is way too easy." Riruka muttered. "Maybe I should shoot her for real."

* * *

"What's wrong?" Tsukishima inquired. "I don't think this is the right time to be gazing at the moon."

"I was thinking it's a good thing I'm fighting you." Byakuya replied. Kurosaki Ichigo is soft. He may be consumed by anger, but I hardly doubt he would be able to fight you for the sole purpose of killing you."

"It sounds like you would never let me hit you with my sword." Tsukishima mused.

"I despise the way you fight." Byakuya added, parrying off the blow, his Shikai already activated. "You don't act on your own. You torment your foes by stealing bonds. It is truly despicable. An audacity punishable only by death. Come at me. I shall cut you down before you take one swing."

* * *

"Hey, don't run away, you bastard!" Moe retorted, Ikkaku having dodged his attack.

_How odd. _Ikkaku mused. _No matter how I look at it, that punch shouldn't have been able... it shouldn't even be able to break a wooden sword. But that kid... he's been smashing everything with a single hit. What's going on? Do things just work in their favor because they set up this place?_

"Hey!" Moe jumped in from the back, slamming his fist into Ikkaku's left arm. "I busted your shoulder, didn't I? Looks like you were unlucky. This bastard!" he gaped when Ikkaku relocated his broken joint. "He popped his shoulder back in with just his muscles! What kind of monster is he?"

"Huh?" the 3rd Seat questioned. "What's wrong? Are you scared?"

"I'm not scared, bastard!" Moe charged in.

* * *

"Aren't you going to attack me?" Jackie inquired.

"I can't attack a woman." Renji protested.

"What a gentleman." Jackie joked. "But perhaps you have a narrow world-view? Have you ever met a woman stronger than yourself?"

"It doesn't matter if they're stronger or not." Renji deathpanned. "I won't attack first."

"I see." Jackie noted. "Then the only thing that's narrow about you is your outlook on things."

"What is that thing that looks like it comes from a motorcycle?" Renji asked. "Do you get more powerful if you make it roar?"

"This thing?" Jackie petted the exhaust pipe. "I'm surprised. I had no idea that Shinigami knew about motorcycles. You're not going to make the first attack, right? Then shut up and watch. But you should at least draw your sword. If you don't want to regret having such a narrow outlook in life, that is. My 'Dirty Boots' get stronger the dirtier they get." she activated the exhaust smoke. "And it's not just my boots. Any grime on the Fullbring surrounding my body makes me stronger. You should draw your sword." and sent a torrent of water at Renji. "That's a good reaction." she noted, Renji deflecting her kick. "But I'm not done yet." she landed a kick to the front. "You're finished." she declared.

"All right." Renji noted, barely fazed. "I get it now. I'll take the next one too. Come on." he taunted.

"I told you you're going to regret that attitude!" Jackie snapped, her power increasing.

Renji simply blocked off the kick with his arm, before slamming the hilt of his sword into Jackie's stomach. "I've been training for the last 17 months, so that I can fight Aizen." he informed. "If doesn't matter if you're a man or woman, all of you aren't good enough for me. Damn." he muttered. "I thought that I'd be able to get out of here if I defeated her. It seems like there's no way out."

"It's probably because I'm still alive." Jackie explained. "I'm conscious, but I won't be able to move for a while. Now's your chance to finish me off."

"What's that?" Renji gaped when the sky started to change shape. "The sky is folding?"

"Damn, Yukio is watching us." Jackie cursed. "He figured I couldn't defeat you, so he's decided to wipe us out along with this dimension. Hurry up and kill me." she urged. "If one of our Spirit Pressures disappears and we settle this, this dimension should automatically open up."

"Can't do that." Renji objected. "A man who lays a hand on a woman is scum. Living as scum is the same as being dead. We're forcing our way out of this." he grabbed Jackie.

"That's the logic of a child." Jackie sighed. "I thought I became cynical enough where that sort of thing didn't sting me anymore. I wish a guy like you were the one who saved me." and powered up her remaining Spirit Power, killing herself.

* * *

"Dying to save the enemy." Yukio tsked. "How touching. Well, I'm not sure if the enemy survived that, though. Oh, good job." he turned to find Hitsugaya at the door. "You finally came. I thought you might never find me."

"You sure like to talk a lot." Hitsugaya remarked and blasted his ice at the gamer.

"You sure are violent." Yukio chided, a barrier in place. "What if I had left a bomb in the next room? You and I would have been blown up."

"Weren't you watching?" Hitsugaya retorted. "My Hyōrinmaru is a sword of ice. I would've frozen the explosion. I'm not here to chat with you. That's impressive." he noted, Yukio having summoned a beast.

Hissing, the gamer summoned more beasts to corner the ice wielder.

"Oh I see." Hitsugaya noted, hearing Yukio's rant. "You're an abandoned child. You lose focus from being so bust telling your story." he shunpo-ed behind the boy. Giving him a push, the 10th Squad Captain had Yukio trapped in his ice field. "What's wrong?" he was instantly behind him. With a wave of his sword, the Captain destroyed the gathered monsters in an icy wave. "I didn't take pity on you." he rested his blade against Yukio's cheek. "And I'm not interested in your past. There's no guarantee that this dimension and the other dimensions will disappear if I kill you. So how about I make you a deal? I won't freeze your head and your arms." he promised, his ice rising to cover Yukio's body. "If you shut down your power within five minutes, I won't kill you."

* * *

"I see your luck allows you to break things." Ikkaku remarked, Moe having broke his left fist and his Zanpakutō. "That means weapons are useless."

"Bring it on!" Moe roared and the two engaged in a fist fight.

"What's this?" Ikkaku taunted, Moe letting off his punches. "It suddenly stopped working. Are you worn out already?"

"I'm not worn out!" Moe snapped, leveling a punch on Ikkaku's stomach, making the 3rd Seat throw out blood.

The seemingly unfazed Ikkaku then hammered a headbutt on Moe, causing him to collapse. "Your punches were pretty powerful." Ikkaku admitted. But luckily when you hit a vital spot, you didn't do much damage. This was a bad match-up for you." he reclaimed his weapon. "You may be a lucky guy, but I'm the luckiest guy in the Gotei 13."

* * *

"What's wrong?" Byakuya inquired. "You can't cut me from that distance."

"The fact that you're waiting there means that coming any closer puts you within my range." Tsukishima surmised. "I need to think of a plan."

"I see." Byakuya noted. "You're very cautious. Scatter, Senbonzakura."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	4. Desperate Struggle?

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 3 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 3: Desperate Struggle? Byakuya's Troubled Memories

* * *

"It seems like you've got guts." Ikkaku snorted.

"Wait." Moe stopped him from leaving. "I haven't lost yet."

"Stop, idiot." Ikkaku kicked him back to the ground. "Why die in a pointless battle like this?"

"It's not pointless." Moe retorted. "I'm ready to throw away my life for Tsukishima."

"Is this Tsukishima guy really worth risking your life for?" Ikkaku asked.

"Of course." Moe snapped. "Tsukishima is super strong. I would die for him."

"That's not what I meant." Ikkaku corrected. "I'm asking whether he would die for you."

"What does that matter?" Moe demanded. "He may not die for me, but I'll die for him anytime."

"You idiot!" Ikkaku roared. "If you're going to risk your life, it should be in equal terms. It doesn't matter if he's your boss or subordinate. Only die for someone who'll die for you. Throwing your life away so easily is something a kid would do. I'll ask you again. If you're to die here right now, will your boss risk his life to avenge you? If you're still willing to die for him, come at me. I'll kill you with everything I've got, so you have no regrets."

* * *

"Do you understand now?" Byakuya approached his fallen opponent. "You cannot cut me or even get close to me."

"Oh, right there." Tsukishima grinned, Byakuya activated a pillar trap.

"What is this?" Byakuya escaped the trap.

"A trap I set." Tsukishima replied.

"When did you set this up?" Byakuya questioned.

"A long time ago." Tsukishima answered.

"Does this mean you've been in this dimension many times?" Byakuya pressed.

"You know of my powers, right?" Tsukishima reminded. "I see you've figured it out. My 'Book of the End' inserts my existence into my target's past. When I cut the ground back there, it made it so I've been here before."

"So your power works on inanimate objects too." Byakuya realized.

I don't remember ever saying it didn't." Tsukishima pointed out. "And I just inserted myself into your sword's past as well." he added, dodging Byakuya's petal wave and appearing behind him. "Your blade will never hit me again. I've seen your sword and all of your techniques so many times that they bore me. A moment of hesitation sealed your fate." he taunted, slashing Byakuya. "You wondered if I knew about your Senbonzakura's 'safe zone'. Due to Senbonzakura's unique attack method, there is an area where the blades can never enter in order to protect its user. The area encompasses an 85cm radius from its user. Once inside, you cannot be injured. That is the safe zone. The safe zone exists even in its Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. It is probably the only weakness of Senbonzakura's invulnerable offensive and defensive capabilities. When fighting against your Senbonzakura, one must advance, not retreat. But without that knowledge, taking that action is psychologically near impossible. That is why you have not mentioned this fact to anybody, with the exception of very few close relatives."

"So you're saying you uncovered Senbonzakura's weakness by facing it countless times?" Byakuya guessed. "Then, tell me, whom did you hear the term 'safe zone' from?"

"From you." Tsukishima shrugged. "You haven't forgotten, have you? I cut you just now. Now, come get me, Byakuya. None of the techniques you've developed will work on me. That's because I helped you develop those techniques."

"I guess that means Senkai and Gōkei won't work on you." Byakuya surmised. "Not even Hakuteiken."

* * *

"It's not good." Rukia hissed as the huge rabbit pulshie closed in. "I can't cut it. I'm not sure what kind of anime it is," she hugged the falling soft toy. "But I could never cut it."

Riruka fired her shot from her toy gun, releasing a pink closet at Rukia, the Lieutenant slicing the wardrobe apart.

"What's this?" Riruka mocked. "I thought you couldn't cut cute things."

"You fool." Rukia straightened. "Dressers aren't cute at all."

"I guess we have different tastes." Riruka scoffed. "I should have filled that stuffed animal with rocks. Are you relieved that you can finally kill me?"

"A Shinigami's duty is to protect humans." Rukia stated. "I have no intention of killing you."

"That's not what I was asking." Riruka snapped. "Read between the lines, will you? You think you can kill me in a fight, don't you? Here's what I think. You're full of yourself!" she fired another shot, this time the bullet taking the form of a man-eating flower. "Dodging it like it was nothing, huh?" she snapped, the attack missing its target.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki." Rukia released her Shikai at the incoming green glob. "No matter how much you increase its power," she scattered the frozen slab. "You are no match for me. Give up. Let's end this. Think of me whatever you want. But I have no intention of killing an ordinary human."

"A Fullbringer isn't an ordinary human!" Riruka snapped. "Addiction Shot!"

"What is this?" Rukia looked at the pink heart that landed on her arm protector.

"Kuchiki Rukia," Riruka brought out a pink rabbit pulshie. "I permit you." and forced Rukia into the doll. "Oh, how cute." she taunted. "But you can't hold your Zanpakutō looking like that. Come back here, Tiny Devil!" she demanded, chasing after Rukia and teleported in front of the fleeing Rukia and was about to step on her when Rukia pulled a 'Shunpo' to escape.

"Hadō No. 33: Sōkatsui!" Rukia released the spell, realizing that although she was trapped inside the doll, she still retained her Spirit Power.

"What?" Riruka twitched when the spell backfired as it exploded on the inside. "I don't know what just happened, but you sure are stupid. You don't mind if I finish this, do you?" she grabbed the smoking Rukia. "Now you understand that Fullbringers aren't ordinary humans, right?"

"You seem to care a lot about proving that you're not ordinary humans." Rukia remarked. "Is not being normal humans that important to you?"

"Of course." Riruka replied, training her gun to the back of Rukia's head. "We were able to meet Tsukishima because we weren't normal. Ginjo saved us because we weren't normal. When asked what rule every animal and human in the world has to obey, most people will say 'survival of the fittest'. There are clear differences between the strong and the weak. But it's not as simple as kill or be killed. You know what true survival of the fittest is, don't you? So let me tell you a story. About how our survival of the fittest works." and related how she found out about her powers when she was five and the events after that. "The term 'survival of the fittest' is just an illusion." she concluded. "The weak believe that they can become the predators if they work hard. But they don't get eaten because they're weak. They get eaten because they are the minority. It's always the incompetent and loud majorities who become the predators. You and everyone else know this, but you choose to ignore it. Separated, we were the prey. One who couldn't see the value of her ability because she couldn't protect her family." insert image of Jackie. "One whose mind and the way he used, his power were twisted from being neglected." Yukio came to mind. "One whose power convinced him that he was the voice of God." image of Giriko's powers activating for the first time. "Someone who became alone because she used her power foolishly." her younger fleeing self entered the memory. "When Ginjo appeared before us, he said, _are you just going to die quietly just because there are only a few of you? That is absurd! Look at history. Whether there is royalty or warriors, it was the minority that controlled things. You haven't done anything wrong. The world is just too lenient towards idiots. Let's change all that. _He summoned his Fullbring. _It's our turn to eat them. _We..." she continued.

"Sode no Mai, Tsukishiro!" Rukia's ice had connected to her blade, the ice pillar erupting from the ground and forcing Riruka to dodge the attack. "I'll be honest with you." the attack having frozen Riruka's left leg. "I can understand where you're coming from. However, I will not make that an excuse of having to abandon my friends."

"Friends?" Riruka echoed. "Why don't you just say that it's the majority that matters to you?"

"Don't make a fuss." Rukia snapped. "If I use Tsukishiro one more time, your entire body will be frozen."

"That's what I mean when I say you're full of yourself!" Riruka roared and charged, sneezing onto Rukia when her hair tickled her nose. With Rukia out of the soft toy, Riruka leveled a fist in the Shinigami's chest. "I'm really sorry." the heart on her arm guard lighting up. "I didn't want to use this power to end our fight, but..." and vanished before Rukia could grab her.

"Where did she go?" Rukia wondered and collapsed.

* * *

"It broke." Tsukishima remarked, breaking off Byakuya's blade. "You made a wise decision to undo your Shikai after learning that I've uncovered your safe zone. And your swords skills have improved considerably. But now that your sword is broken, you will have to fight using Shikai again. What's wrong?" he asked as Byakuya walked over to reclaim his broken sword. "Are you unable to use Shikai now that it's broken?"

"Bankai." Byakuya merely activated his Bankai with his broken blade. "Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

"You're going straight to Bankai, huh?" Tsukishima snorted as the petal wave rushed at him. "But..."s he moved to Byakuya's back as the whirl of sakura petals surrounded them. "Whether you're in Shikai or Bankai, so long as I enter your safe zone, you're powerless." and swung his sword at Byakuya, only to have a string of petal block his blade.

"You revealed your weakness too soon." Byakuya stated.

"My weakness?" Tsukishima echoed, jumping out of the petal wave's way.

"The fact that you figured out my safe zone means I can anticipate where your coming at." Byakuya explained. "If I set up my blades from within the safe zone, it can cut you."

"How odd." Tsukishima mused. "I don't remember you doing such training."

"Things I've trained to do wont' work on you, right?" Byakuya reminded.

"I get it now." Tsukishima grinned. "It was just a desperate maneuver. Trying to cut me with that is ridiculous." and shot back down to engage Byakuya again. "You can make your Senbonzakura Kageyoshi move twice as fast if you control it with your hands, right? It feels like it's moving even faster than that. But you do realize it, don't you?" his blade managed to deflect the swirling petals. "The more you train yourself to be faster, the narrower your safe zone becomes. It's suicidal. The safe zone is meant to give you minimal response time to dodge your own blades in the event you lose control." he added, the wave of sakura petals injuring Byakuya's hand. "When you increase the speed of your blades and narrow your safe zone, if I just disrupt your timing a little, you won't be able to dodge them. Well? Do you understand? You can't defeat me no matter what you do. You're using Kidō now?" he mocked, Byakuya reaching his injured hand out. "Before you fall into despair, I'll tell you something. I know how to cancel out all of the Kidō techniques you use." he approached his defeated opponent. "Come on. Why don't you try one out on me?"

Byakuya opened his eyes, sending a blast of sakura petals straight into Tsukishima's chest.

"I see..." Tsukishima muttered. "You grabbed some of your blades... I never knew you could fight like that."

"I used to think that battle was something you trained for and went in fully prepared." Byakuya replied. "But today, for the first time during our battle, I experienced the ecstasy of being in the moment between life and death. Thank you. I enjoyed our battle." with that, Tsukishima collapsed to the ground.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	5. Ichigo vs Ginjo!

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 4 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 4: Ichigo vs. Ginjo! The Secret of the Substitute Badge

* * *

"What's the matter?" Ginjo taunted, both fighters releasing their attacks. "Taking your sweet time to analyze the situation? You want to get this over with, right? Same here."

* * *

_Just as I expected. _Uryū mused. _He didn't simply make Kurosaki's Fullbring his own. His attacks are combined with the power of Kurosaki's Spirit Pressure. This is going to be a problem._

"So, did you two come up with any great ideas?" Ichigo Shunpo-ed behind the couple.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Uryū snapped.

"Just that." Ichigo shot back. "You're the one who suggested we analyze the situation. Weren't you trying to come with an idea to quickly take him down?"

"Are you stupid or something?" Uryū retorted. "There's no such thing."

"What?" Ichigo deathpanned. "There isn't?"

"I was observing his Spirit Pressure." Uryū explained. "Listen to me. His Spirit Pressure contains your..."

"Well, I'll be going then." Ichigo cut him off.

"Wait, Kurosaki." Uryū warned. "The fact that his attack combined with your Spirit Pressure means..."

"Nii-san never changes." Hasu chuckled. "You'd realized this by now and stopped wasting your breath; he was never one for long explanations."

"Seriously." Uryū muttered in agreement.

* * *

"Ah, you finally decided to come out." Ginjo remarked. "So? Did you come up with a plan while you were hiding?"

"I just checked." Ichigo replied. "He didn't have any, so I came on out."

"A Getsuga Tenshō, huh?" Ginjo mused as Ichigo powered up. "Bring it on. I almost died because of that the last time. If you're going to beat me, I suppose that's the only way."

"Don't do it, Kurosaki." Uryū shouted. "He's egging you on."

"Getsuga Tenshō." Ginjo grinned, slicing the energy blast apart and releasing an attack of his own.

"Men." Hasu muttered when Uryū joined in the flurry, firing off his arrows at the Fullbringer.

"The fact that he has your Spirit Pressure combined with his own means it's possible that he can also use your techniques." Uryū finished his sentence. "Are you listening, Kurosaki?"

"I heard you." Ichigo confirmed, appearing behind the Quincy. "Quit nagging."

"Who's nagging?" Uryū retorted. "You have a bad habit of not hearing people though."

"Listening to you won't change a thing!" Ichigo shot back. "It's not as though that's going to diminish his powers."

"It does change things." Uryū corrected. "At least you can be careful. Watch it, Kurosaki. His last blow made it very clear. It wasn't just your Spirit Power and Fullbring that he took. He's probably acquired every one of your abilities."

* * *

"How cruel of you..." Tsukishima muttered. "Am I not your benefactor? Doesn't it pain your heart to do this?"

"You are indeed my benefactor." Byakuya agreed. "And I do appreciate it. However, you are Kurosaki Ichigo's enemy, and by extension, the enemy of the Goddess. I will not hesitate to kill that enemy. Regardless of who they are."

"Damn..." Tsukishima cursed.

* * *

"Good, you're finally out." Kenpachi greeted Ikkaku who was released from his dimension.

"Captain." Ikkaku grinned. "You got out pretty quick."

"Shut up." Kenpachi retorted. "You're just slow. Abarai." he turned to see Renji join the group.

"What happened to you?" Ikkaku chided. "You're a mess."

"Sorry..." the redhead muttered. "I escaped that dimension quite a while ago via the explosion, but I was unable to move for some time, so..."

"So, that huge explosion came from you?" Kenpachi noted.

"What about your opponent?" Ikkaku pressed. "Did you kill them?"

"She's dead, I think." Renji replied.

"What about you?" Kenpachi turned to Ikkaku.

"Well, he disappeared after I scolded him a little..." Ikkaku stammered.

"Scolded him?" Kenpachi snapped. "That's why you took so long. Taking your damn sweet time."

"Why're you guys arguing the minute you showed up?" Hitsugaya sighed, joining the group, the frozen Yukio in tow.

"This is none of your business!" Kenpachi shot back.

"You're right." Hitsugaya agreed. "Fine. Get it out of your system."

"This wasn't part of the deal." Yukio reminded. "You said you'd free me once I shut down my powers."

"Once we confirm that everyone is free, we will." Hitsugaya assured. "Kuchiki and Kuchiki aren't here."

"Can you refer to them by their first names, sir?" Ikkaku wondered. "You're confusing us."

"I'm losing feeling in my arms and legs." Yukio complained.

"Rukia!" Renji hurried over when Byakuya Shunpo-ed over, the unconscious Rukia under his arm.

"Is she all right?" Hitsugaya inquired once Byakuya handed Rukia over to Renji.

"She's alive." Byakuya assured. "Her wounds are slight, and there isn't any irregularity in her Spirit Power. However, there was no sign of the enemy or its corpse in the area where Rukia collapsed."

"You look like you know something." Hitsugaya gave his prisoner a side look.

"Of course not." Yukio shrugged. "I hardly know anything about Riruka's abilities. Neither of us wanted to show the other our abilities. I didn't know if she's dead, or if she got away, but I'll get grateful if she were dead. Come on, isn't this enough?" he prodded. "Melt this ice already."

"Not yet." Hitsugaya replied.

"Why not?" Yukio whined and Hitsugaya nodded up to the sky.

"I can't undo that one." Yukio admitted. "It's the truth!" he insisted, Hitsugaya's blade was instantly in front of him. "Did you know? Fullbringers and Substitute Shinigami can trade their powers. When we first joined Ginjo, we traded a portion of our powers with each other as a sign of loyalty. We also placed a small restriction on those powers. Here's the restriction I share between Kūgo; 'If Kūgo is within the range of my abilities, then I cannot undo them unless he orders me to.'"

* * *

"That's pretty good." Ginjo grinned as the two clashed. "You put yourself at quite a risk, though."

"I had no such intention." Ichigo retorted.

"I suppose not." Ginjo agreed. "You're just fighting with everything you've got, right? So, what are you fighting for right now?"

"What do you mean?" Ichigo frowned.

"Tsukishima's dead." Ginjo informed. "Actually, he's not dead yet." he corrected. "But his Spirit Pressure is nearly gone. I'd say he only has about ten minutes to live. And when a Fullbringer dies, all traces of his abilities disappear. Understand what that means? If Tsukishima dies, all the memories of the past that he inserted will return to what they used to be. Your family and friends will all be just the way they were before. So I'll ask you once more: right now, what are you fighting for? No answer?" he snorted. "Then let me tell you one more thing. It's about the enemy you should really be fighting."

"The enemy I should really be fighting?" Ichigo echoed. "Don't mess with me. I've had enough of your mind games."

"That's right." Uryū agreed. "You see yourself in at a disadvantage, so you present a shocking 'fact' to lay on the psychological pressure in order to make your point that 'You'd be better off joining with me'. Isn't that right?"

"At a disadvantage, you say?" Ginjo echoed. "Whatever makes you say that? Sorry, but I can fully defeat the both of you right now. Why don't you try shooting at me from the back? I'll parry your shots while keeping our conversation. Kurosaki," he turned to Ichigo. "Do you know why you were entrusted with a Combat Pass?"

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

"When you were handed the Combat Pass," Ginjo continued. "You must've been told something like this: If the Shinigami is deemed beneficial to Soul Society, it is customary to give them the Combat Pass. Listen carefully, Kurosaki. That's a lie."

_It's no simple task for an organization to determine whether someone will be of benefit or a detriment,_ Uryū mused. _And the biggest issue is that if they 'hand out Combat Passes to those of benefit', they've never told Kurosaki what happens to those who are not._

"More correctly," Ginjo added. "Whether someone is of benefit or detriment to Soul Society has nothing to do with it. Combat Passes are handed out equally regardless. The official name for Combat Pass is 'Substitute Shinigami Combat Pass'. It certifies that one has permission to conduct Substitute Shinigami duties in the World of the Living. But have you ever, to this moment, truly felt its authority?"

"Are you saying that the Combat Pass has another function?" Ichigo gaped.

"The function of the Combat Pass is to keep watch and control." Ginjo replied. "Because of the Combat Pass, Soul Society is able to keep constant tabs of your whereabouts, and allowed us to control your Spirit Pressure, at least while you had your Combat Pass near you. Didn't you question why your Spirit Pressure rages out of control when you're agitated, even in Shinigami form, never had any effect on you when you were in your human form? Why, when you used your Combat Pass to produce your Fullbring, your Spirit Pressure gashed from the Combat Pass? Why, during your Fullbring training, you heard your friends' voices via the Combat Pass? You must've questioned them before. The Combat Pass is a device that communicates with Soul Society, absorbing your Spirit Pressure, then analyzing it and controlling it. You were given that so Soul Society could keep watch on you and control you. It's not that you never felt it was strange. You simply pushed those questions into the back of your mind. People who bonded with you in battle, would never do that to you. You didn't want to believe they would do that to you. Ichigo, I will tell you the man who came up with this plan is..."

"Amaterasu." came Hasu's harsh whisper, forcing Ginjo to back off to dodge the Hell Flame pillar. "That was quite enough out of you, Kūgo." she warned.

"What, not liking Soul Society's dirty laundry being aired?" Ginjo snorted.

"Not really." Hasu replied. "I figured it'd be better if nii-san heard this from me, rather from a traitor like you. He's right on all counts." she confirmed what Ginjo had ranted. "And the one who came up with all this was Ukitake."

"Ukitake did?" Ichigo was shocked.

"We were tricked by the most peace-loving man among the Gotei 13." Ginjo declared. "The man's aim is watch and control us in order to use us as pawns of Soul Society and to eliminate us if we resist."

_This is bad. _Uryū mused. _There is no way Kurosaki can cope with these truths in his current state._

"They all know." Ginjo added. "Everyone in Soul Society, besides you, know this; even your sister! They abandoned you and left you to die, Ichigo."

"Don't listen to him, Kurosaki!" Uryū yelled.

"Shut the hell up!" Ichigo roared. "Bankai!" the out-surge of power breaking the dimensional barrier apart.

"'Shut the hell up'?" Ginjo snorted. "Shut up about what? Do I annoy you so much that you'd do a bankai to kill me at once to shut me up? What would that do? Would that hide your eyes from reality once more?"

"That one was towards you." Ichigo stated. "But what I said earlier wasn't, it was towards Ishida. 'Don't listen to me, Kurosaki', my ass! Mind your own business. I also thought what Ukitake said to me sounded odd. But I didn't want to believe it. I didn't want to suspect Ukitake. That's why I always shoved those thoughts to the back of my mind. But then I realized something. I asked myself, 'Why was I suspicious of Ukitake?' Ukitake is a lot smarter than me. If he really was planning to deceive me, he would have done so in a way that I wouldn't notice. But Ukitake handed me the Combat Pass along with that explanation. And I soon realized that the Combat Pass had no function. I'm guessing that Ukitake purposely allowed me to realize that. He purposely let me come to that realization and make my own choice."

"Regarding what?" Ginjo snorted. "Coming to that realization didn't leave you any choice in the matter."

"I did make a choice." Ichigo corrected. "I chose the path of protecting others. I wanted power. I wanted the power to protect all sorts of people, all the time. When I lost my power, I remembered that feeling. Rukia gave me the power I sought to protect people. Everyone helped me regain the powers I had lost. That's why I will protect everyone and fight you."

"There goes the negotiations." Ginjo shrugged. "You leave me with no choice. I didn't want to have to kill you. Bankai."

"I forgot about that." Ichigo admitted. "You were a Substitute Shinigami yourself, weren't you?"

"That's right." Ginjo confirmed. "But there's something else you forgot. As I told you, people like us were attacked by Hollows before we were born. Inside me, is the power of a Hollow."

"Is that so?" Ichigo questioned. "Bring it on, Ginjo. Let's hurry up and settle this."

"You talk big for a kid." Ginjo grinned and the two clashed.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	6. Changing History, Unchanging Heart

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 5 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 5: Changing History, Unchanging Heart

* * *

_That's right._ Hasu mused as Ichigo and Gingo decked it out. _No matter what happens, nii-san will always be nii-san._ "We should go." She informed the archer.

"But…" Uryū protested.

"It's alright." Hasu assured. "Nii-san, he has already given us his answer."

* * *

On the ground…

"Brother, where are you going?" Rukia asked as the rest of the Shinigami walked off.

"We're returning to Soul Society." Byakuya replied. "Have you forgotten, Rukia? We came to see the choice Kurosaki Ichigo makes."

"Soul Society was aware the once the next Substitute Shinigami appeared, Ginjo will set his sights on him sooner or later." Hitsugaya explained. When that happens, we would use that Substitute Shinigami to find Ginjo, before eliminating them at an appropriate time. The majority of Captains shared that view; only Tula-sama held firm to the belief that the present Substitute Shinigami would be different. And she was right; our contact with that Substitute Shinigami changed Soul Society. With Tula-sama's permission, we shared our powers with the Substitute we were supposed to kill and dispatched Captains to watch his action, rather than kill him. Kuchiki, remember when you objected to the orders of keeping watch on Kurosaki Ichigo? You were right. Kurosaki Ichigo learnt the truth and made his choice. That choice was the very same choice that the Kurosaki Ichigo we knew – the Kurosaki Ichigo you believed in – made. I'm glad the Substitute Shinigami after Ginjo was a man like him."

"That's right. "Rukia agreed. "He hasn't changed since the very beginning. The one man's unchanging will is what changed Soul Society's million years of rigidity."

"Nicely fought, everyone." Hasu greeted the Shinigami. "Everyone, please return to Soul Society, Rukia and I… we will tie up the loose ends."

"What about the rest of the Fullbringers?" Ikkaku thought to ask.

"Leave them." Hasu answered. "They should already know; their fight has already ended."

* * *

In the air…

Both Ichigo and Ginjo were still decking it out, with Ichigo eventually gaining the upper hand and forcing Ginjo back.

The younger Substitute Shinigami released a wave of black energy, with Ginjo countering with a black energy blast of his own.

_Why?_ Ginjo was confused. _I plan to crush the Shinigami who betrayed me. And I expect you to argue that that was wrong. Aren't you even going to do that? Why won't you? The look in your eyes is that of someone trying to understand me. Of someone trying to put himself in my place and see my perspective. Are you telling me that you plan to understand me, and still reject everything that I am…_ "Ichigo!" he roared, and released an energy blast from the tip of his blade.

Splitting the attack with his bare fist, Ichigo then gave Ginjo a vertical slash across the chest and the pair took the fight to the ground.

* * *

On the ground…

The two continued their fight, Ichigo finally cutting off Ginjo's blade and defeated the former Substitute Shinigami with a finishing blow.

_Ichigo…_ the dying Ginjo mused. _Would our roles switch if you were the one who had appeared first? Would you have become like me? Would we, Ichigo? If you had come first, would we have been…_

_No!_ Rukia jumped in between Ichigo and the attacking Tsukishima, her chest cavity opening to reveal Riruka who then took the blow.

"Riruka…" Tsukishima gaped.

"Are you stupid?" Riruka scolded. "You were really going for the kill."

"Out of the way!" Tsukishima barked. "Don't die!" he pleaded. "Don't die, Ginjo!"

"Face it!" Riruka snapped. "Face up to it already. We couldn't save Ginjo. Ginjo is the one who saved us. But the one who saved Ginjo is Ichigo."

* * *

Much later in Soul Society…

"Reporting, sir." One of the messengers conveyed "Tula-sama, who had been clearing up affairs in the Living World, alongside with Lieutenant Kuchiki of the 13th Squad has just returned."

"Why're you reporting that to me?" Yamamoto inquired.

"Sir, because…" the messenger replied.

"Why'd he come here for all of a sudden?" Hirako wondered, the Captains gathering for an emergency meeting.

"Ichigo." Renji greeted.

"Hey, Renji." Ichigo walked past. "How're you doing?"

"Good…" Renji blinked. "Hey, wait a minute!" he pulled Ichigo back. "What brings you here?"

"Well, you know…" Rukia started.

"Rukia, what's going on?" Renji pressed. "Why is he…"

"He says he wants to speak directly with Head Captain Yamamoto." Hasu supplied. "He just received permission." She assured at Renji's shocked look.

"Hey, just a minute." Renji voiced.

* * *

"What's this?" Ichigo blinked at the assembled Shinigami Captains. "Are you guys all here to greet me?"

"Not everyone." Sui-Feng corrected. "Kurotsuchi and Ukitake aren't here."

"Anyway, come inside." Kensei gestured. "The Old Man is waiting for you."

"Kensei!" Ichigo beamed. "You're a Captain now?"

"Shut up." Kensei muttered. "I said go on in. I'm sure you didn't come here to chitchat."

"Rukia, I think we should…" Renji muttered as the two Lieutenants knelt.

"Lieutenants Abarai and Kuchiki, have a seat at the end." Hasu instructed. "Kurosaki Ichigo," she started, taking her place beside Yamamoto. "You fought admirably."

"Let's forget about that." Ichigo replied. "I didn't come here today to be praised for my efforts."

"Then what did you come for?" Yamamoto questioned.

"It's about Ginjo's body, that you had Renji retrieve." Ichigo voiced. "I want to bring it back to the Living World and give it a proper burial."

"Are you crazy?" Hirako chided. "Do you realize what you're asking?"

"Hirako!" Ichigo blinked.

"He's right." Sui-Feng agreed. "The man is a heinous villain who stole the powers of many Shinigami and murdered them one after another. How could you…"

"That's not what I meant." Hirako corrected. "Listen Ichigo. That guy messed up your family and friends. Can you forgive a person like that? Or rather… should you?"

"It's not about forgiveness." Ichigo stated. "My family and friends were back to the way they were. I'm still alive. And he's… just a Substitute Shinigami.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," Yamamoto started. "Can I assume you've said those words after considering all the ramifications?"

"Screw the ramifications." Ichigo shrugged. "I simply want to do that for him as a fellow Substitute Shinigami. Since I'm going continue to be one."

"So that's it." Hasu chuckled. "I will grant your request." She passed judgment.

"Then I'll be going." Ichigo voiced. "By the way, from now on when a Shinigami comes to Karakura Town," he dug out his Combat Pass. "At least let them know this is a Combat Pass."

* * *

SailorStar9: OMG! It's finished! Read and review.


End file.
